


The Boy from Königsberg

by Calimera



Category: Tanz der Vampire - Steinman/Kunze
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 15:59:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10700322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calimera/pseuds/Calimera
Summary: Professor Abronsius's thoughts on his young assistant.





	The Boy from Königsberg

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer: Tanz der Vampire and its characters belong to Roman Polanski, Jim Steinman and Michael Kunze.**
> 
> **English is not my first language, so please be indulgent. If you notice any mistake, please tell me in a private message so I can correct my text.**
> 
> **Enjoy!**

“Be careful, boy! Now, look what you've done!”

“S – sorry, professor! I'll clean this up!”

Professor Abronsius sighed. Honestly, what he was going to do with this boy??

At least, it was only holy water. Nothing he wouldn't be able to find anywhere.

Abronsius watched as his assistant, young Alfred, cleaned up the floor and tossed away the remains of a shattered bottle. Seriously, what was he thinking, bringing this boy on such an adventure? Clearly, he wasn't ready yet!

Oh, the boy was good in the theory! Abronsius wasn't going to deny that! In the practise, however…

It was obvious the boy never went for adventure before, that he never set foot outside Konigsberg much. Alfred found life outside Konigsberg as fascinating as it was scary. Oh, Abronsius knew he could leave him on his own most of the time, but when it came to break and enter old, scary places because rumours said they were holding clues about vampires? It was not likely… Abronsius still recalled how hard it had been to convince Alfred to enter and inspect in a cave in Hungary where people believed to be a place for vampiric rituals. In the end, it turned out the cave only was a home for a bear. It was also difficult to teach Alfred how to properly stake! Even when they trained with a pillow, Alfred seemed to fear and dislike the idea of staking someone or something. Shaking hands weren't going to help him when the time to kill a vampire would come!

To be so young and full of energy, and to get easily scared... what a shame… 

And yet… and yet...

The boy was shy but intelligent. He knew the boy was an orphan and lived alone. To be able to come this far by studying at the university was a great accomplishment few could claim to have achieved. During class, he was a quiet and attentive student. He always stayed after classes to ask him questions about the lesson or about Van Helsing and Alibori's teachings, and he would help him by tidying up his office, arranging and packing his books and cleaning his scientist equipment.

He was as interested by vampires as Abronsius was, and Abronsius was only too delighted to share his knowledge with such a student. It was a nice change, having someone listening his every words and willing to learn more, and not talking to someone who would think of him as a senile fool.

Most of all, the boy was an outcast, just like him. Devoid of friends and family. Alone and misunderstood by his fellows comrades. That was part of the reason Abronsius took him under his wing and vowed himself to teach Alfred everything he could, so the boy would have a bright future as a scientist.

… And, to be fair, it was nice to have someone caring for him, making him tea and doing purchases for him.

He looked up from his notes to see young Alfred, whose eyes were calm and curious, and suddenly Abronsius felt an unexpected rush of fondness for this boy.

He gestured toward himself, and put some coins in Alfred's hand. “Here, my boy. Take those coins and go to the book store to buy this book about physics I saw earlier. Then, with the rest of the money, you can go to the bakery and buy yourself something.”

A surprised look, then a bright smile was seen on Alfred's face. “Really? Thank you Professor!!”

Abronsius couldn't help but smile as well at seeing Alfred's enthusiasm. “Off you go boy, and don't forget my book!”

“I won't! Thank you Professor!” Alfred cried, as he took his leave.

Abronsius chuckled. Truly, this young student and assistant of his truly was something.

Despite his defaults, Abronsius knew he couldn't find a better assistant and heir to his legacy as scientist and vampire hunter. And, Abronsius knew Alfred would be able to go past his fears to do what was right.

He would do well. Abronsius knew this.

(Little did he know he would turn to be what Abronsius sought to find and hunt)

**Author's Note:**

> **(I know, I broke it with the last sentence but I couldn't help it)**
> 
> **Just a precision I want to make: Alfred and Abronsius aren't in Königsberg, they are travelling across Europe but aren't in Transylvania yet.**
> 
> **Beside Alfred and Krolock, the other “relationship” that interests me is Alfred and Abronsius's, hence this story :) this isn't much but I wanted to try writing about them!**
> 
> **Thanks for reading, feel free to tell me what you thought about it, I would love to hear your impressions :)**


End file.
